Copy
by cherylwoo
Summary: What happens when the dark side of you escapes from you and causes havoc? Quite disturbing. Rated for non-con and some violence, don't know if what happens in my story can be considered violence... China/China and some England/China.


A/N – Hi, it's my first time writing for the Hetalia fandom. I'm not new to fanfiction, but am slightly new to the Hetalia fandom. This fanfiction is quite disturbing, unbeta-ed and was largely inspired by this picture: .. If you know who the artist is, let me know and I'll give credit! :) I would also like any constructive criticism on the fic, so I would appreciate if you could read and review.

It was late. 8 o'clock, to be precise, on a Friday night. Yao smiled smugly as he leaned back in his chair, looking through a report he'd just finished. He had stayed back at work late just to finish that report; his superior had better be happy.

He looked at his watch. Good, he still had time. Arthur said he'd be coming to pick him up at nine.

Speaking of the devil… Yao glanced at a framed picture he kept by his table. It was of his boyfriend of one year, Arthur, who was a policeman. They met in a bar, and Arthur was immediately smitten with Yao. He spent the better of three months pursuing Yao before the Asian relented to his advances and finally became his boyfriend. Yao smiled fondly at his boyfriend's antics in the picture – he was making a silly face at the various contraptions Yao had put in his hair.

Yao turned back to his report, and read it one last time. He did not want to give his superior a reason to scold him the following week.

Yao was so engrossed in his report that he did not notice the office door silently opening and closing. He finished reading the report and put it into a file. Yao figured he could grab a snack from the vending machine before Arthur arrived – he was starving.

No sooner had Yao swiveled his chair back, he was hit hard in the back of his head. He didn't even have time to think as he slumped forward, falling unconscious.

When Yao came to, he found himself seated on the ground. He tried to move his hands, but they were tied behind his back. Panicking, he tugged on his restraints and winced when the rough, scratchy ropes cut into his skin. He looked around, and found that his captor was nowhere to be seen. He was desperate for anyone to notice him tied up on the ground of his office, but groaned inwardly, realising that everyone must have either gone back home or were partying on a Friday night.

As if on cue, his captor chose that time to walk through the door. Yao gasped when he saw the identity of his captor. _Me?_

His captor gave him an evil smirk. "Surprised?" he asked Yao.

_Yes_, Yao tried to answer, but all that came from his mouth was blabbered nonsense. And it was then he realised that his captor had gagged him with a ball gag.

The other Yao crouched down so that he was eye to eye with Yao. "Well, you should be. It's not everyday that you meet your other self." He stroked the side of Yao's cheek. "You're wondering who am I?"

Yao nodded slowly. He needed answers.

"I'm you," his clone told him. "More precisely, I'm the dark side of you."

When Yao gave him a confused look, he continued. "Remember about a month ago, you felt ill and told Arthur that he should go to the orchestra alone? When you slept, I escaped from you."

_How? What? Why? _was what Yao wanted to ask, but settled for a series of incoherent sounds.

"I was feeling trapped inside your body. All you wanted to do was good for your people, for the world," his clone snarled. Then his tone got very gentle. "I suppose you've noticed that you weren't capable of any bad feelings for about a month now."

Yao looked thoughtful. Yes… now that he thought about it, he hadn't had any ill feelings towards anyone or anything for the past month.

As if answering Yao's question, his doppelganger said smugly, "That's because I wasn't there to stimulate those feelings."

_So what do you want with me now?_ thought Yao. It was all rather confusing to him right now.

The clone pulled out a syringe with a needle attached to it. He grinned evilly and stuck the needle into Yao's neck, injecting its contents into Yao.

Yao yelped when his clone jabbed the needle into his neck, and as the chemical flowed through his body, he could feel his strength depleting quickly.

The clone pushed Yao onto the ground roughly and turned him over, earning a startled cry from the Asian man. He got up and sat on Yao's hips. He leaned down and whispered something sultrily into Yao's ear. "I have always wondered what it's like to fuck myself. And I'm going to do it now."

Yao shivered and tried to struggle out of his clone's weight, but found that the drug coursing through his system was making him too weak. _Oh my God, he's going to rape me!_

His doppelganger reached forward and shoved his hands down the front of Yao's pants. He giggled delightfully. "Oh, hard for me already, I see," he commented.

Yao silently cursed his treacherous body. He knew it was the effects of the drug that he had been injected with; he would under no circumstances be aroused by what his clone was doing to him.

The clone pulled down Yao's pants, along with his underwear, and cackled softly.

The Asian man winced as he felt the cool air breeze in his nether regions.

His clone swiftly took off his own pants and when Yao felt a hardness brush his opening, he began to struggle with renewed fervour. For his efforts, however, he was rewarded with a hard hit to the back of his head, making him see stars for a moment. Yao grudgingly stopped struggling to give himself time to recover.

The first time his clone entered him was the worst. There had been no preparation for the intrusion that followed, and as the clone entered him, Yao let out a choked scream.

As his clone moved within him, thrusting to his heart's extent and trying to find Yao's pleasure spot, Yao tried to block out what was happening to him but the soreness associated with his clone's actions was too much to bear. Yao's moans and groans of pain were mistaken for moans of pleasure, and his clone renewed his actions with greater intensity.

Just when Yao thought that he would pass out from the pain and humiliation, he heard a gun shot sound. He looked up and back, and to his relief, saw Arthur standing at the entrance of the office, still in uniform, with his gun pointed at the perpetrator.

"Stop what you are doing right now! Step back and reveal yourself!" ordered Arthur.

Yao's doppelganger immediately ceased action on the prone figure on the ground. He pulled out and turned around to face Arthur, an evil smirk on his face.

Whoever it was that was doing those horrible things to his beloved Yao, Arthur did not expect this. How was that possible? In shock, he took a cautious step back. "Who… who are you?" he asked, with his gun still pointed at the clone.

"Oh, Arthur," the clone crooned and got up from his position to stand facing Arthur. "Don't you recognise your darling?"

"You are no darling of mine!" Arthur snarled. "Now step away from him!"

"Oh, I'm hurt, Arthur," the clone said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "I am Yao. And Yao is me," he said simply.

Arthur gave him a blank look.

The clone sighed. He didn't want to explain this all over again. "I am Yao's dark side," he told Arthur. "I escaped from him a month ago, and have been prowling the streets of Shanghai."

"Why did you escape?" asked Arthur. His gun hadn't moved.

The clone scoffed. "Do you know what your boyfriend is? Goody-goody!" he exclaimed. "All he wants to do is good for his people, for the world, I'm sick of it!"

"But that doesn't give you the right to escape from him and rape him!"

"Yeah, it doesn't," the clone agreed. "But here I am, giving your lover the best fuck of his life, and the least you could do is thank me! Do you know what Yao fantasises about in your absence?"

At this, Yao flushed a deep, dark red. In all the time he and Arthur had been together, they had never been intimate. Sure, a few kisses here and there, some playful wrestling… but they had not had sex yet. Yao knew of Arthur's reputation as a ladies' (and sometimes mens') man, and didn't want to be just another fling with Arthur. And Arthur was willing to comply with Yao's wishes. "Until you are ready," he told Yao. Until then, Yao had been fine living with his sexual fantasies with Arthur, but he obviously didn't want Arthur to know about them!

When Arthur didn't reply and simply stared blankly at the clone, he continued, "Yao wants you to do the same thing I am doing to him. He wants you to tie him up and talk dirty to him. He wants you to penetrate him…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Arthur exclaimed, interrupting him. He was blushing too, by then. "But playtime's over. You don't belong here," he told the clone. "I can shoot you right now or you can go back willingly into Yao."

The clone shrugged nonchalantly. "If you shoot me, I'll just disintegrate and Yao will just absorb me back."

At that statement, Arthur fired a shot almost immediately. It hit the clone in the center of his head, and just as expected, he dissolved. Arthur could see bits of particles going into Yao's body as the clone disappeared.

As soon as the clone completely disappeared, Arthur dropped his gun and rushed over to Yao's side. He untied Yao's hands, clumsily removed the ball gag and pulled Yao's pants up. He then rolled Yao over to face him.

Yao was shaking and had a dazed look on his face. Arthur brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen into Yao's face back. "You okay, love?" he asked uncertainly. _What am I thinking? Of course he's not okay!_

Yao nodded, but did not move to get up. "I think so…" he whispered. "Oh my God, if you hadn't come when you did…"

"Shh…" Arthur put a finger to Yao's lips. "It's okay. It's over now." He reached out to retrieve his gun and pocketed it. "We should get you home."

Yao turned his head towards Arthur. "Um…" he said sheepishly. "I think I'm going to need some help. He drugged me and…"

"Say no more," said Arthur, and picked Yao up, bridal-style, much to Yao's chagrin.

"Actually, I was thinking something more of a piggy-back ride," said Yao.

"Nah," admonished Arthur affectionately. "I prefer it this way. We'll go to my place, okay? It's nearer."

Yao only nodded tiredly before falling asleep in Arthur's arms.

"Hey," said Arthur much later in the night as the couple were getting ready for bed. Yao was still weak from the drug and needed Arthur's assistance to get into bed and settle in.

"Hm?" Yao snuggled deeper into the covers, giving a contented sigh as he laid his head on the soft pillow.

"Is it true what he said?" wondered Arthur.

"What?" Yao looked at Arthur questioningly.

"About your fantasies," said Arthur simply.

That caused Yao to flush brightly again. "Yeah," he replied, looking away. "It's true," he said, but hurriedly continued, "But it's not because I want you to do them to me – it's just my way of coping with not being intimate with you!"

Arthur smiled gently. "I get it. But we could do them, you know," he said. "If you wanted," he added hurriedly.

Yao smiled at Arthur in return. "Yeah, I would like that," he replied. "I think I'm ready."

Arthur kissed Yao on the lips. "Do you want me to stay here tonight?"

"Yes, please," replied Yao without hesitation. He moved the best he could to give Arthur space on the other side of the bed.

"Okay," said Arthur and got into bed beside Yao. He hugged the Asian man with one arm, and with the other, he switched off the side lamp. "Sweet dreams, Yao."

"You too. I love you."

"I love you too."

And they both fell asleep, dreaming of one another.


End file.
